3H-Norepinephrine (NE) release from rat cortical synaptosomes was studied during K ion-induced depolarization in an isolated superfusion system. Alpha-agonists diminished NE release, but alpha-antagonists failed to augment NE release. Studies continue on the effect of other neurotransmitters, vasoactive substances, and antihypertensive drugs in synaptomal NE release.